


Finding Shelter

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [110]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Thunderstorms, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words map, ditch and thunder.





	Finding Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/179082771174/the-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-on)

Derek clutched Stiles closer to him as the rain pelted down against them. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled, and Stiles, stuck in his fox shift, tried to squirm his way deeper under Derek’s chin. 

A strong gust of wind burst through, and the map Derek had been trying to read was ripped from his hands and landed in a ditch. Derek sighed and made his way to towards the treeline, and hopefully somewhere dry.

He found a small cave nestled among the trees. Derek shifted into a wolf and went inside, eager for some warm snuggles as the storm passed.


End file.
